The Lost Girl: Emily Danvers
by WitchGirl101
Summary: She was a Danvers. So, as if expected, they just knew she had it all, craved nothing, but probably wanted more. Too bad what they thought they knew so perfectly well was the exact opposite. Lost within her own world- the story of how Emily Danvers became "Emily Danvers". S.N.: Helps you understand Expecting the Unexpected for Chapters 10 and more.
1. Danvers Beginning

FYI: I Do Not Own the Covenant in Any Way, Shape, or Form…

**Danvers History**

* * *

Everyone knew them as "the happy couple". To the outside world they were the perfect. The handsome bachelor meets the beautiful bachelorette. She was definitely the key to his heart. He adored her and she adored him with equal affection in return. Love literally overflowed and embodied others from being in the same presence ass those two. The Danvers were the 'it' family that always caught everyone's breathe of awe.

It was so perfect to some but also the worst thing that one could ever imagine. Jealousy was the root of evil. Those who loved William and Evelyn separately believed the union of the two would be the epitome of the greatest sin created and manifested.

Of course, each family respectively had to deal with this behavior from people. Being absolutely perfect physically both had its pro's and con's. The biggest curse of all that the families shared was one that most didn't know about. The curse that has lived trapped within the families for over 300 years. The curse that had sailed over from England. They, the founding families of Ipswich, were all magical beings. Warlocks would be a word that bests describes these people but not the kind that most would confuse as Harry Potter. These families didn't get the luxury to enjoy such power without a price. At 18, the males of the power became one with the power and it becomes there life- meaning that by use of the power one would be using the time they had for life.

William and Evelyn never concerned themselves with those that were jealous of their relationship. None of the families did; especially, when they had other important issues to deal with. As time continued, the happy relationship between William and Evelyn began to drift. After the recent birth of their new born son, William was changing. Childbearing, for the women in these families, came at a high cost. It was not easy in the least. Most women would lose their lives after giving birth. The magic coursing through the child's blood was much too strong for most human women to handle. In the time that Evelyn needed her husband the most, she noticed him becoming more and more distant.

Evelyn could see the habitual patterns filtering into her husband. She could see the curse working on him slowly but surely. The power was seductive and hard to resist once used. One could easily be attached to it without even realizing. It was a late evening and Evelyn was getting worried for her husband. Home alone, with a newborn, all by herself, was something she never imagined her life and family to be like. She was not going to let this become a habit. She was originally mad at Williams's behavior but, after having a couple of hours to fester in her mood, she now became worried.

It was a little past midnight and she had just put little Caleb down again after he had awoke from sleeping. She sat in the first parlor room, right off the side of the front door, and heard when the lock clicked 'unlock'. The door swung open and close behind the entering figure.

"So when do we not use keys to get into the house like normal people?" she asked the man with black eyes.

After letting his eyes return to their normal chestnut color, he looked up at his wife's eyes. Even after just having a baby and spending countless of hours tending to his restless and incessant needs, she still looked exquisite to him. He couldn't stand the fact that he was now and will always be a burden upon her. The resistance has become too hard for him. At the current stage of life, he wished he hadn't wanted to be with her so much and loved her the way he did. He knew that it was his unceasing love that kept him from leaving her long ago. He knew that one day would come where he would undoubtedly hurt her. He truly wished that day would never come but fate and destiny has never spared him nor any other person of his lineage. "It has been a long day. I'm going to bed."

"What?"

"I said that I am going to bed Evelyn. I've had a long day at the firm."

"This is unbelievable. Do you realize that I have been up since 5 this morning trying to taking care of OUR child? By myself I might add?!" she screamed.

He sighed and replied, "I have had a lot of work."

"Oh William please- you can take off from work. It's not like we actually need the money. Both our families come from old money."

"Yes, but what kind of example would that show our companies. More importantly, what kind of example would that show our son? "

"William that's not the point and you know it. Given the circumstances, everyone would have understood." He walked past her towards the staircase. She softened her voice, "is everything ok?" She didn't look at him as tears began to slowly brim her eyes. She didn't want to ask but she needed to know. Her happy fairy tale was crumbling. "Are we ok?" She couldn't hold onto it any long. She chocked on a sob and continued, "I know I'm not the most desirable woman to be with right now. After having a child, your body doesn't just… I'm going to start working out and-"

"Evelyn you're beautiful." William closed the gap between them and pulled his crying wife into him. "You're even more beautiful now than compared to the first day I met you. You become more gorgeous each and every day."

"Oh William please..." she said as she tried to wipe her tears away with a slight smile.

"Look at me." He back only slightly to hold her head in his hands and look her straight in the eyes. "You are magnificent. In sorry that I've been...

"Distant?" she tried to finish for him

"Yes, distant. But it's not because of another woman. I love you Evelyn. You are the woman I married and are the only woman that can take my breath away." He pulled her back close to him. "I love you so much. I'm never leaving you and don't ever think like that again."

They stayed in each other arms for a moment. William was slightly sad. He knew that one day he would have no choice but to leave Evelyn. She just didn't know it yet.


	2. Emily's Present Situation

FYI: I Do Not Own the Covenant in Any Way, Shape, or Form…

**Emily's Present Situation**

* * *

"Aaron?" she asked softly. She walked down the long creepy hallways Spencer was known to have. It was very dark and eerie. Just looking down the halls gave her the shivers. "Aaron are you down there? What's going on?"

Suddenly, appearing out of nowhere, a hand gripped her shoulder.

She screamed and nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

"What are you doing? Calm down, I'm right here." A male voice said

"What the heck Aaron?! You scared the crap out of me!" He chuckled at her response. "It's not funny you jerk." She wined as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Awe babe come on" he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her lower waist. He moved his head towards her neck. "It was funny. You know, if I would have been a killer, you would have been dead by now." He whispered in her ear. He began placing sweet soft along her neckline in hopes of her forgiving him.

"Ugh, and this is how you say sorry." She removed his hands and backed away from his grasp. "It's definitely not going to be that easy", she said with sass quickly replacing her fear with attitude. "You know I get scared shitless with stuff like that. It wasn't funny for one thing and secondly, it was really mean."

"I know babe. Sorry." He grabbed her hands and returned her pointed look with a smirk. "How about we get out of here."

"Because of you and your little stunt we're going to be super late" She complained.

"Who cares?"

"I do be believe a little bitch named Kira will when she sees us together."

Aaron made a face. He and Emily had been secretly hooking up.

He thought she was cute, which she was, and more. She, on the other hand, just wanted to be different. Aaron was the only thing that was keeping her brother away from her. Caleb was too much of a control freak and whenever she was around him she felt like she was suffocating. Ever since it became public that she and Aaron was hooking up he hasn't wanted anything to do with her. Emily couldn't have thought of more perfect punishment. Although she lost some of her other friends in the big fight, she decided that she would just have to deal. Her issues were with Caleb and Caleb alone. If other people felt the need to involve themselves, so involved to the point where they chose to side with Caleb, then that meant that it was their time to be cut loose. The unfortunate part of the big fight being public was not just the separation between her and her friends but the fact that everyone knew and wasn't associated with her either. Apparently, messing around with Aaron was enough to kill anyone's social status. Luckily, school is starting and new people would be coming in to distract her from the usual town residences of Ipswich.

"Kira will just have to deal with it."

"Careful now, don't go making your small circle smaller." She reminded him. "I wonder if any new guys are going to be there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous Aaron. Please, you already have a girlfriend remember." She said casually as they both reached his car.

"Yeah well what if I was to say I was breaking up with her?" He questioned a little more seriously as he drove.

"Aaron, you are a really cool person. I am sure it would be quite shocking to others but outside of whatever it is we have- you are a really good friend to me. Too bad you'd suck as a companion."

"Come on Em, we have been friends since kids. Remember, you used to make me keep our friendship a secret because your brother and his friends totally hated you being with me."

"Funny how life doesn't change much isn't it." She said trying to change the subject

"Don't try and change the subject. I am serious Emily. I have always liked you. I only started this thing because you seemed like you wanted and needed too. I didn't care that you were using me because I actually care about you. If Kira hadn't been snooping then your relationship wouldn't have gotten worse with Caleb and your secret would have still been kept with me like it always has been. I have feelings for you Emily."

Aaron had always been good to her. They were friends before she left and each time she returned she would sneak off to their secret hiding spot in the woods. He always knew when to go. He knew when she would be in town because he would overhear the boys talking about it. He always made sure that he was the one waiting on her and not the other way around. Emily was his inspiration to make it in this world. She had a pure heart and interesting way of seeing things in the world. He was her true friend. Somewhere though he could see her getting lost. He assumed it was the passing of her father from last year. Emily didn't look at the world the same when she came back the last time. Her light had been fading for a while but now he could see that it was almost gone. Granted, when she came up with the idea at first, he may have been a little selfish. Emily was hot and he had needs but he always cared for her. If anything, he cared for her now more than ever but, the Emily he knew growing up was not the Emily he had now. Everything was a joke to her. She could blame her reasons for not becoming official on friendship but she would never take their relationship seriously. It want him that was standing in the way- it was her.

"I care about you too Aaron" she said as he parked, "but just not in that way."

"I can't believe I just got dumped by the love of my life before we even started dating." He said as he turned off the car and looked ahead at the drunken kids in front of them.

"Life's a bitch ain't it?" She joked as they got out. "Men that act like women aren't my type. You totally pulled a Mary Sue card on me just then."

"Whatever. See if I try and open up again." He played

"I'm sure you will. You can never play hard with me Aaron Abbott. I know you too well."

Almost as soon as the past the clearing, Kira flocked to Aaron. She never acknowledged Emily but it wasn't offensive in Emily's opinion. A lot of people barely acknowledged her. Most people barely believed that she was actually a Danvers. Emily Danvers was born in Ipswich but was raised since she was 5 in Westchester, Pennsylvania at Westtown Boarding School. She was 16 when she came back to the town permanently. But instead of a warm welcome, all everyone did was talk about her. She had her friends- Reid, Kate, Pogue, and Tyler but the person of whom she needed the most was never around. She came because she was told her mother needed her family whole again after the loss of her father. As a child, she would visit home often. She actually enjoyed them but always wondered why she had to go back to Westtown. Unfortunately, every time she asked anyone for answers, her mother would reprimand her. Each time she was sent away, a little piece of resentment was placed in her heart. As the years and visits increased, her resentment began turning into anger. Visits, over time, were no longer fun but were always filled with fights and arguments. Her father, who had always been sick, had always been so nice and loving to her. She knew it was her mother that kept her from the family. She never blamed Caleb but when he started defending his mother and acting like they were the self-righteous ones, she began resenting him as well. After the hard news of hearing her father's death, all of her anger had dissipated and been replaced with sorrow. But, instead of a consoling mother and consoling brother- she was left alone and was rebuked for having remorseful feelings for the death of him. She truly realized then, that she never really did have anything in common with her remaining family. She was forced to move after the funeral and was stuck in a city that she didn't know much about. She now had no choice but to stay with the 'so-called' family that kept her away with no explanation. That was a year ago- before she knew how to deal with it. Now her philosophy was that if she didn't care then she would get hurt.

"Who's that chick with Kate?" Aaron asked the group

"Ugh, some new girl from public." Kira said with disgust.

"Well then let's go introduce ourselves." He replied

Emily grabbed him by the arm as the group continued forward, "You go ahead. I need to go grab a drink. Looks like 'their' here now."

"Ok, I'll catch you later alright."

"Yea."

"Be Careful."

"One day you're going to wake up Aaron and realize that you're turning into Caleb." She teased and walked away.

_This party sucks. Where are all of the cute guys? This is so a bust._

Just as Emily was getting ready to drown her sorrows in a drink a man came up from behind her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?"

She snorted, "How lame can you get? I am not 30. Pick up lines do not work for this generation dude. Seriously." She said sarcastically as finished selecting her drink. When she turned around, she met the most gorgeous dirty blonde with the most entrancing blue/green eyes. "Emily." She said with a smile. "Next time go with something more natural and not cliché."

"Maybe it's my way of getting your attention" he replied smoothly

"Mhm, well then I guess goal accomplished."

He flashed his pearly white teeth but before more conversation could continue, she saw that Aaron and Caleb was about to go at it. He followed her gaze and left to step in between the growing altercation.

"Ugh there always screwing things up." She complained more to herself than any other person. _I didn't even get his name, ugh._

"Hey guys! The cops are coming!" Dillan the Dj said over the speakers. Instantly, everyone ran for it. Emily wanted to talk more with Chase but knew that if she didn't catch up with Aaron soon she would be without a ride. Sure enough, when she reached where his car was parked all that she saw ahead was the back of his red tail lights. She now had two options- one, she could try to run for it and hope to not get caught or two, catch a ride with Caleb and his friends. She left with no choice.

"Ok Em, colleges don't like records. You can suck it up for the sake of future. It's only a onetime thing." She prepared to herself as she made her way to the not so far familiar faces. As she got closer to Tyler's hummer, she saw Reid messing around under the hood of the new chick's car and decided that it was now or never as people sped by leaving the dells. "Can I bum a ride?"

"Emily? Why on earth are you here? What in the hell do you have on?! You're 16!"

"OMG Caleb. Don't have a heart attack." She hopped into the car and Pogue let her sit between him and her now fuming brother. "And I'm about to turn 17 remember? Only a few days after yourself."

She had on a lace bustier, a pair of tight light washed low riding destroyed capris, and some white wedges on. Just anybody couldn't wear this type of combination but Emily was not only small but also ultra-sexy.

"My point exactly, you're still 16." Fortunately for her, his focal point changed when he felt Reid use.

"Relax Caleb, it's his life man." Pogue said. Emily looked over Reid as he walked back with a smirk. She saw her cute no-named blonde wonder in the back seat of the new chick's car with Kate as well.

"Who are they?" Emily asked

"Her name is Sarah." Caleb answered. Because the allowed the others to leave first the cops were quickly tailing behind them. They tried to shake them but it wasn't working out in their favor.

"Alright let's just pull over." Caleb suggested

"Oh, you want to stop? Like that will impress Harvard." Reid countered

"What the hell. You're right. Mine as well have some fun tonight. Hey, cut across Marble head."

"What do you mean cut across Marble head? There's nowhere to drive?" Emily asked.

"Come one guys let's get ready" Reid said aloud

"What?" she was so confused

Pogue spoke next, "Come one Caleb. It's going to take all of us."

She knew that after seeing the cliff and the speedometer raising what they all were planning. "Wait, I'm not ready for this!" She said showing panic in her voice. Reid wasn't listening and neither was any of the guys. Pogue however did grab her hand and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid yelled. The whole truck ran off the cliff. The cops following came to an abrupt stop at the edge, just barely short of falling off themselves. No sooner than getting out of their cop car to investigate, did the truck slam down behind them. Laughing and excited, Reid whipped the truck around so fast and sped off before the cops could even react. Emily now was a nervous wreck.

"I hate you all." She mumbled.

"Get over it princess. We just saved your ass." Reid yelled to the back seat over the semi-loud music. She didn't even respond because she knew he was half-way right.

"Lay off it Reid" Just because she didn't say anything didn't mean that Tyler couldn't.

"Thank You Tyler. This is why you were always my favorite."

"Aha! So she finally admits it." Pogue joked. As kids, and before when they all were on speaking terms, Reid, Tyler, and Emily were the dynamic trio. Tyler never made fun of her age or the fact that she was a girl. Reid, even though after being around him they always ended up in some type of trouble, was just always exploring something new and she loved that about him. They were always inseparable as children. After receiving their powers, the trio was close but their allegiance sort of shifted to a more stronger alliance with their 'boys group'. She was always connected with them but after continuous fall outs with her family and Caleb the relationship they had, became a growing strain. IT was hard for them to stay neutral by being so close with both her and Caleb. They tended to side with him anyways so she cut them loose and let them go. This was an interaction that did not happen very often anymore.

"She's just saying that because I keep it too real for her." Reid stated

"Yeah, real annoying." She commented. By this time they were pulling up to Spencer Academy. "Just stop the car."

"Why? Were almost to the dorms." Pogue questioned

"Just stop the car dammit! I want to get out!" Reid stopped and Caleb moved to let her out. He could tell that she was frustrated, probably because they used with her and he knew it always made her feel uncomfortable, but instead of talking to her like a big brother should have he let her go.

She took her time walking around the campus before actually deciding to go into the dormitories. She wasn't paying attention as she walked inside and wound up bumping into her cute boy wonder. "Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok." He said and continued to walk towards the exit.

"Hey, I never got your name." she said as she turned to face him. "It's rude to flirt with a girl but to not give her anything to work with you know."

He smiled and chuckled, "It's Chase."

"Nice to meet you Chase." She said as she began to walk backwards to her room.

"Sweet dreams Emily."


End file.
